redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkFang EbonyClaw
History DarkFang was trained to be an assassin from the day he was born. When he assassinated a ferret hoard leader, the ferret's daughter was orphaned. Taking pity on her, he named her Emerald, after her brilliant green eyes. However the assassins back at the camp said that she was vermin, and that she must be killed. He left, taking his weapons and Emerald with him. Personality He was raised at the Assassin's fortress at FrostFall and possessed incredible skills, quickly rising among the ranks of the Order. A cold and objective person, he fully devoted himself to the cause he chose to pursue. He had a rebellious nature; he was impetuous, demanding, arrogant, self-centered, and impatient. However, after the failure at the Viana Castle, DarkFang began listening to the final words of his victims, and their justifications for their deeds. At the end of the conflict, all of his brash and rebellious nature had been put under control, and he became a calm, focused, driven and wise man. Even in his early life as an Assassin, Altaïr was one of the most respected and feared in the Order. He was also a natural leader and was knowlagable in many cultures. Equipment and Skills He was very skilled with many weapons, but his main weapons were his hidden blades, which he designed himself. His initial blades were only blades, while his second set could function as pivot-based daggers. His final set lacked the pivot funtion, but has a tiny, but highly accurate pistol, poison dart launcher, and the ability to inject poison. He also had a "utility" tomahawk, which could be used to grab onto high tree branches. Besides those weapons he also had two double-barreled pistols, and a combat sabre. His armor was made of the same special alloy that his weapons were made of, and his final set was hidden away in a tomb required speed and skill to navigate. However, keys from around Redwall had been buried, and these had to be found. He later created a reinforced glove for his right hand, as his shoulder was weakened from a musket shot. The glove however allowed him to once again perform the "climb leap" technique, when the practioner jumped up and grabbed ledges that were normally out of reach. He was a Master Assassin and instructor, capable of extraordinary acrobatic feats, adept in social stealth, and fully apt in the application of deadly arts and possessed great physical and mental strength and stamina. Trained extensively, he was able to overcome any obstacle, human or terrain. He was able to get anywhere, climbing the tallest tower and jumping from the highest ledge without a hint of fear. Like other Assassins, he was also trained in stealth assassination techniques, hand to hand and weapons combat, blade throwing, climbing, urban acrobatics, eavesdropping, interrogation, pick pocketing and anything else that would help complete a mission. He later learned and developed a even greater array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmerd, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques and long-range combat. As he grew older, his skill grew and his reflexes increased to the point that his targets thought that he was just a myth. His standard standard robes were worn over hiss normal clothing. The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which was connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar. The lower part of the robes were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailing down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt, holding bombs, poison and medicine vials. The belt also held together an ornate Assassin insignia, with scabbards holding throwing knives flanking it. The robes featured a leather spaulder where a cape was attached, draped over and around his left arm and shoulder. Powers His powers revolve around both shadow and phantom. With the phantom powers, Dark' is able to remove and control an enemy's powers using a ghostly force in the form of projectile attacks, as well as being able to lift them in the air. He is also able to use phantom powers to possess anyone or anything. His prominent powers are of the shadowy element, being able to completely manipulate it and possessing the ability to teleport as well as render himself invisible by blending in with the shadows. He was also able to manipulate the shadows to increase or decrease the effectiveness of his and others' powers limitlessly. Dark' is able to animate his own shadow (which is called Fang) into a semi-liquid physical construct of himself, but also to be able to use it to fight his enemies for and alongside him. He has the ability to morph into a animated oily-liquid state.